Still Gotta Mean Something (TV Series)
"Still Gotta Mean Something" is the seventh episode of the ninth season of AMC's The Walking Dead. It is the one-hundred and twentieth-fifth episode of the series overall. It premiered on December 4, 2023. It was written by Mary Ann-Joyce and directed by Scott Gimple. Plot When revelations are made, one choice made out of anger can result in a kingdom falling as the Whisperer threat appears greater than ever. Synopsis Gabriel entering Michonne's cell and finding she isn't there, calling a council meeting immediately. At the council, Negan is there, they discuss what could have happened, Negan suggests that it wasn't locked, Gabriel agrees although he looks uncertain. He suggests that they tell the public she forced her way out but Rhys intervenes and says lying's how Michonne got kicked out. They all look at each other unsure. Rhys and Rosita meet in Rhy's house, they have sex again before talking about what to do about Gabriel. Rosita is unsure and reminds him that in not too long she's going to be the size of a house because of the pregnancy and she doesn't want to dance around this. Rhys agrees. Gabriel meets with Cyndie who wants to speak to Michonne but Gabriel says that only the council can talk to her, Beatrice who is infuriated by this pushes past them marching towards the cell, Henry stands in her way knocking her back with his stick. He says Rhys decided it, and he's in charge, so she'll listen. Rosita goes to Gabriel to break the news but she can't bring herself, he tries to kiss but she rejects it saying she's not interested right now. Gabriel comments that he's not seen her for several days and now ever since she's got back, she won't even look at him. He storms out. Carol and Rhys are looking after R.J. while talking about Michonne, she wonders what happened to her when she asks what Rhys was doing last night. It has only just hit her that she left Judith and R.J. and that he has been watching them both like a hawk since she disappeared. He admits he helped her leave but didn't tell the council. She looks angered and shocked. She explains Henry looks up to him always labeling him respectfully, especially with his honesty. She goes to leave before reminding him that she still hasn't told him about what he did to Lydia. Rhys looks stunned. That night Rosita comes over to talk to Rhys, they end up kissing but Gabriel walks in and sees them. He looks angered and hurt but walks out. They put their clothes on again and run after him. By the time they are out, Gabriel has ran out the gates and into the woods. Rhys comments that Gabriel wouldn't be so stupid, Laura, who is on watch says he did run and asks what's wrong. Rhys demands she open the gates, he and Rosita run out after him. In the woods, Gabriel is sitting by a tree tying a knot. A twig snaps behind him and he asks if it Rosita before turning around. Suddenly they run at him, it is Beta. They begin to scrap but Beta overpowers him, plunging a knife into his legs, he is about to kill him when he sees a walker in the distance. He drags Gabriel along the ground and takes the rope tying his hands up on the tree, his legs just above the ground. He punches Gabriel so he screams in pain. The walker approaches and Beta leaves. Rosita and Rhys are searching through the woods, they stop to talk but hear a swinging noise and a walker, Rhys investigates before asking Rosita to search another direction, she asks why but when she runs towards him she sees Gabriel hanging from a tree, half alive, disemboweled by a feasting walker. He looks up at them before dying. Rosita breaks down as Rhys unties him and kills the walker. When the gate opens at Alexandria, Rhys walks in with Rosita and he is carrying Gabriel. The Alexandrians gather round him, all very upset. Rhys begins to give them a speech about how he knows who did this, he remarks about the savage way of killing him was quite obviously the Whisperers, he them says it is his fault, Gabriel was out there. He had upset Gabriel because he hadn't been honest with him. Rosita takes his hand. He appoligises. Laura looks distraught. He then tells them, the lies don't stop there though. He announces he was the one who let Michonne free. They all look shocked, Beatrice and Cyndie storm off. He them turns to Carol and Henry. He says sorry to Henry, but he looks puzzled. Rhys admits that he lied to him and that on the day Ezekiel and the others were piked, it was him who decapitated Lydia, in revenge for everyone else, not Alpha. Henry sheds a tear before getting angry and shouting he isn't who he thought he was. Rhys calls for everyone to return home and that everyone from the Hilltop needs to leave tomorrow. That night Rhys returns home along. Judith and R.J. are in bed when he arrives. Negan turns up and says that he's disappointed in him. Rhys says that he has no right to say that and begins criticizing him. Negan snaps and shouts back that he's trying to change and he just wants to have a chance to finally be a father to Rhys. Rhys replies "You may be many things, but you will never be my father, now get the fuck out". Negan walks along the street and sees Henry sitting alone, he walks away before wiping a tear from his eye and turning round to talk to him. Cast Co-Stars * Antony Azar as R.J. Grimes * Annabelle Holloway as Gracie Supporting * Marisol Correa as Oceanside Sentry * Pilar Casado as Oceanside Sentry * Lisa Shirley as Oceanside Sentry * Missy Massey as Oceanside Sentry * Keely McAllister as Oceanside Sentry * Amber Daley Mahek as Oceanside Sentry * Articia Rose as Oceansider * Esther Pittman as Oceansider * Rachel Hernandez as Oceansider * Jessica Prichard as Oceansider * Cindy Strickland as Oceansider * Belleamie McMillan as Oceansider * Preston Kameka as Oceansider * Tina Nixon as Oceansider * Angie Tanksley as Oceansider * Robin Cox as Oceansider * J.T. Corbitt as Oceansider * Gail Everett-Smith as Oceansider * Candace Clifton as Oceansider * Chatejah George as Oceansider * Renah Gallagher as Oceansider * Candace Griffith as Oceansider * Kathi Blinkley as Oceansider * Gina Chapman Cordon as Oceansider * Marvin Lee as Alexandria Councilman * Chuck Hollywood as Alexandria Resident * Jimmy McAfee as Alexandria Resident * Laura L. Anderson Weber as Alexandria Resident * Mario Williams as Alexandria Resident * Christina Cobbs as Alexandria Resident * Tia Davis as Alexandria Resident * Daniele Lyman as Alexandria Resident * Christopher Gaynor as Alexandria Resident * Shellnae Demarest as Alexandria Resident * Casey Miracle as Alexandria Resident * Mandi Mazonkey as Alexandria Resident * Corky Turvey as Alexandria Wrangler * Carol Bruckner as Kingdom Refugee * Eric Hailey as Kingdom Refugee * Marie Dixon as Kingdom Refugee * Melissa Deater as Kingdom Refugee Deaths * Gabriel Stokes Trivia * Last Appearance of Gabriel Stokes. * Beta is seen to be scouting the surrounding area of Alexandria which Alpha instructed him to do in "Dark Water" * Rhys becomes the De-Facto leader of Alexandria due to Gabriel being dead and Michonne being exiled. * Rhys and Rosita's relationship becomes official in this episode. ** Meanwhile, Gabriel and Rosita's relationship ends as well as Rhys and Laura's relationship. * The title of this episode comes from when Gabriel says to Rosita that he's "Still Gotta Mean Something" to her even if she is pregnant.